totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Każda Gwiazda ma swój koniec
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 15 Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Amfiteatr, zaraz po ceremonii 120px Chris stoi na środku Amfiteatru Chris: Ostatnio... Cody i Tyler wychodzą z Amfiteatru Chris: Co robicie?! Tyler: Idziemy błagać Gwiazdy o nocleg. Chris: Czy wy mnie ostatnio słuchaliście... Cody: Nie. Chris:'' Rozwiązałem dzisiaj oficjalnie drużyny, a więc dzisiaj wszyscy zamieszkacie w jednym domu! '''Atlantha: Świetnie... jedenaście osób w jednym domu. Zawsze o tym marzyłam. Chris: I takie podejście właśnie lubię! Atlantha: Emm? Chris: Dobranoc... (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: A więc o dziwo dotarłam do rozłączenia drużyn i dalej jestem w programie... nawet się z tego cieszę, gdyby nie fakt, że Moreno też jest w programie. Mam nadzieje, że nie zbierze jakiegoś mocnego sojuszu z Gwiazdami i nas nie powyrzuca... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Ceremonia nas trochę wszystkich zaskoczyła. Mieliśmy przewagę nad Moreno, ale jakimś cudem on został w programie! Dlaczego Chris?! Czy ty tak lubisz nas męczyć? Dlaczego!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: A więc zostałem. Wiedziałem, że Chris nie da mnie tak łatwo wywalić, ale za drugim razem ten sam numer nie przejdzie więc muszę zawrzeć sojusz z Gwiazdami... może nawet z Courtney! Dom Gwiazd i Łamag 120px 120px Późnym wieczorem Łamagi. Nie mogli jednak liczyć na miłe powitanie, ponieważ jedna z Łamag już tam była... Noah: Hej... Atlantha: Noah... wróciłeś? Noah: Jak widać. Lekarz powiedział, że nie mam przeciw wskazań by tutaj być, a więc wróciłem... Moreno: Witaj Noah! Noah: A ty się do mnie nie zbliżaj! Mam nakaz sądowy! Moreno: Boisz się mnie? Noah: Po prostu cię "uwielbiam" wiesz? Dzięki tobie wylądowałem na 3 tygodnie w szpitalu... Moreno: I co zrobisz? Noah: Teraz? Pokonam cie! Moreno zaczął się śmiać i poszedł na górę Atlantha: Mimo to dobrze, że jesteś... Cody: Tak... chyba czas byśmy tutaj zerwali nas sojusz... Atlantha: Co?! Cody: Niestety... większe sojusze przyciągają uwagę. Tyler: No to papa! Cody i Tyler również poszli na górę Atlantha: Zostaliśmy sami... Noah: Niezupełnie... może jakaś z Gwiazd też poszukuje sojuszu... Noah i Atlantha poszli do góry. Tymczasem Moreno wszedł do pokoju, gdzie mieszkał Ivan i Brooke. Moreno: Macie wolne miejsce? Ivan: Zależy dla kogo... (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Nie ufam temu Moreno... nie znam go, ani nie wiem na co go stać. Jedyne, czego jestem o nim pewien, to to, że łatwo wywalić go nie będzie. Chris tego nie powie na głos, ale się go boi. Brooke: To dzięki tobie tutaj wystąpiłam? Brooke zarumieniła się Moreno: Tak. Zawsze jestem skory pomagać tak pięknym osobą. Brooke: Dziękuje. To bardzo miłe. Moreno: Proszę cię bardzo. Ivan: Brooke... opanuj się. Nie widzisz, że on cię podrywa?! Brooke: Serio? Ivan: Tak! Serio, serio! (pokój zwierzeń)Brooke: Robię z siebie zakochaną idiotkę przed całym światem... no co się ze mną tutaj dzieje?! Nie mogę się znowu źle zakochać... już wycierpiałam to co powinnam... Brooke odwróciła się od Moreno i wyszła Moreno: Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Ivan: Domyśl się włoski geniuszu... Moreno: Trudno i tak tu zamieszkam. Moreno wypakował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł Ivan: Robi się niebezpiecznie... Tymczasem Atlantha i Noah weszli do pokoju Arthura i Very Atlantha: Hej... czy tutaj jest wolne? Arthur: Tak jasne. Mamy akurat dwa łóżka... Atlantha: Możemy tutaj zamieszkać? Vera: Pewnie! Nasz pokój jest waszym pokojem! Noah: Dzięki. To bardzo miłe z waszej strony... (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: Nawet powiedziałbym trochę za bardzo miłe. Po całym incydencie wolę nie ufać innym, ale cóż. Tylko sojusz teraz nam pomoże... Noah i Atlantha wypakowali się Atlantha: Mam pytanie... Vera: Tak? Atlantha: Wiem, że wyjeżdżam z tym ot tak, ale... czy nie chcielibyście założyć z nami sojuszu... Arthur: Sojuszu? Co myślisz Vera? Vera: Myślę, że tego teraz potrzebujemy... jakby nie patrzeć właśnie na nas polują Bridgette i Courtney. Noah: To na serio chcecie mieć z nami sojusz? Arthur: Dlaczego by nie. Atlantha: I nie boicie się, że będziemy na celowniku? Noah: Właśnie? Vera: Nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Ale nam się złożyło! Noah raczej nie ma złych zamiarów. To znaczy na pewno chcę wywalić Moreno, a my chcemy wywalić Bridgette i Courtney. Jestem wielce przekonana, że się dogadamy. Noah: To jak. Sojusz? Arthur: Sojusz! Cała czwórka po kolei uścisnęła sobie dłonie i zaczęła obmyślać strategię. Tymczasem jeszcze w innym pokoju Cody i Tyler zadomowili się. W owym pokoju po eliminacji Venus nikt już nie mieszkał Cody: Myślisz, że dobrze posunęliśmy się z tym sojuszem? Tyler: A czy ty nie myślisz, że na tych ścianach, przydała się jakaś mniej straszna tapeta? Cody: O czym ty mówi.... Cody zaniemówił, jak na ścianie zobaczył wielki czerwony napis "Zginiesz!" Cody: Co, co, co to jest?! Tyler: Mam nadzieje, że nie krew... Z za cienia wyszła Brooke Brooke: Spokojnie... to nic. 'Cody: O hej... Brooke: Opowiadli, że mieszkała tu kiedyś Venus. A to tylko czerwona farba... Tyler: Uff... Brooke: Czy powinnam uważać na Moreno? Cody: No raczej powinnaś! Brooke: Czy on jest... taki jak Al? Cody: Tak. Alejandro z włoch. Oto Moreno... Brooke: Dobrze wiedzieć... Brooke wyszła z pokoju Cody: Nie sądzisz, że jest dziwna? Tyler: Zdecydowanie! Chwilę później na dolę Moreno spotkał Courtney i Bridgette Courtney: Szukasz czego? Moreno: Może trochę milej? Udawajmy, że naszych sporów w czasie zadań nie było... Courtney: Sporów?! Ty po prostu oszukiwałeś i tyle! Moreno: Skoro tak to wolisz nazywać. Courtney: To nie o to chodzi i dobrze o tym wiesz. No mów... chyba po nic tutaj nie przyszedłeś co? Moreno: Ty mnie po prostu nie doceniasz. Może chciałem powiedzieć, że cię kocham. Courtney zaczerwieniła się Courtney: Weź mi tu nie żartuj. Bridgette: A tak serio? Bo wątpię, że przyszedłeś to powiedzieć tej wiedźmie... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Czy Bridgette właśnie nazwała mnie wiedźmą! AAA! Nie wierzę, że to zrobiła. Nasz sojusz istnieje już tylko i wyłącznie z nazwy, ponieważ ja oficjalnie nie mam zamiaru mieć z nią nic wspólnego! Moreno: Wiesz... szukam sojuszników... Bridgette: Sojuszników? Moreno: Wiem, że niby jest za szybko, ale wszyscy już działają w wyjątkowo licznych grupach... teraz my jesteśmy na przegranej pozycji... Courtney: Wierzymy mu? Bridgette: Nie wierzę mu, ale kolejna osoba do sojuszu bardzo by nam się przydała. Dodatkowo on zna słabości reszty z jego drużyny... Courtney: W sumie to masz rację... Bridgette: Dobrze o tym wiem. Moreno: To jak. Sojusznicy? Bridgette: Chyba nie mamy wyboru... Courtney: Chyba tak.. Chwile później wszyscy poszli spać. Rano obudził ich wielki gong. Po godzinie rano wszyscy wyszli z domu Opuszczony Amfiteatr 120px Amfiteatr wyglądał teraz jak wielkie studio, które specjalizuje się w kręceniu jakiegoś głupiego teleturnieju typu "Najsłabsze Ogniwo". Na środku znajdowało się podium dla prowadzącego, a na około znajdowało się 11 mniejszych podiów dla uczestników. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca i czekali na to co miał wymyślić Chris Chris: Witajcie Upadłe gwiazdy! Bridgette: Upadłe Gwiazdy? Co to za tytuł! Chris: Bardzo fajny! Dzisiaj uwaga... zagramy w Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Ale nie będziecie grać o pieniądze. Będziecie grać o nietykalności! Punkty wyglądają tak. Nietykalność na jeden odcinek kosztuje 30 punktów. Gdy raz odpowiecie dobrze dostajecie 1 punkt, gdy 2 razy 3 punkty, gdy 3 razy 5 punktów, gdy 4 razy 7 punktów i gdy 5 razy dostajecie 15 punktów! Jeżeli nie chcecie ryzykować utraceniem zdobytych punktów mówicie "BANK", ale tym samym wracacie do 1 pytania. Jasnę? Courtney: Tak! Cody: Chyba tylko dla ciebie! Chris: Najmocniejsze ogniwo będzie w tej rundzie nietykalne, a reszta będzie zagrożona, by nie przejść do kolejnej rundy. Nie cierpię was i dlatego w pierwszych rundach wyrzucę aż po dwie osoby! Atlantha: Nie... ogarniam! Chris: Dobrze więc zaczynamy. Uczestnicy siedzieli w kolejności od lewej: Atlantha, Noah, Arthur, Vera, Courtney, Bridgette, Moreno, Tyler, Cody, Brooke i Ivan Chris: Atlantha! Kto jako pierwszy odpadł w I Love Money? Atlantha: Tyler... Chris: Dobrze! Noah! Kto kierował samochodem Pasażerów w odcinku w Londynie w Around The World? Noah: Nie wiem... Aminet? Chris: Dobrze! Arthur: Bank! Chris: Arthur! Ile odcinków przed finałem odpadła Heather w I Love Money? Arthur: 4? '''Chris: Źle! Vera. Ile osób było w finale Around The World? Vera: 3! Chris: Dobrze. Courtney! Podaj skład finału Aorund The World! Courtney: LeShawna - idiotka, Aminet - wariatka, Venus - emo! Chris: Dobrze! Bridgette! Czy Brooke odpadła w The Shoping Time zaraz po zerwaniu z Alejandro? Bridgette: Nie? Chris: Źle! Moreno. Czy Vamelia wystąpiła w jakiejś serii? Moreno: Tak... Chris: Dobrze... Tyler! Tyler: Bank! Chris: Czy Sadie kiedykolwiek powróciła w jednym sezonie po eliminacji do gry? Tyler: Oczywiście, że nie! Chris: Dobrze... Cody! Podaj skład finału In The Sea! Cody: Sadie i Trent? Chris: Źle! Brooke! Czy Keny wystąpił kiedykolwiek w naszej serii? Brooke: Nie? Chris: Źle! Ivan! Czy ktoś kiedyś lubił mnie! '''Ivan: Nie! Chris: Źle! Po trzech kolejkach bilans był taki: Atlantha-3, Noah-2, Arthur-2, Vera-3, Courtney-2, Bridgette-0, Moreno-1, Tyler-2, Cody-0, Brooke-2, Ivan-1. Łącznie wszyscy zdobyli tylko 6 punktów Chris: Pokarzcie, kto według was jest najsłabszym ogniwem. Atlantha jako najmocniejsze ogniwo jest teraz nietykalna... Atlantha: Cody! Noah: Bridgette! Arthur: Bridgette! Vera: Bridegtte! Courtney: Cody! Bridgette: Cody! Moreno: Ivan! Tyler: Bridgette! Cody: Bridgette! Brooke: Bridgette! Ivan: Cody! Chris: To chyba jasne, kto już nie walczy... Bridgette, Cody. Żegnam. Jesteście oboje najsłabszym ogniwem... Cody i Bridgette opuścili miejsce gry (pokój zwierzeń)Bridegtte: Mam to gdzieś czy odpadłam... odpowiadałam, źle tylko po to by trudniej było reszcie wygrać... Chris: Łamagi... tylko tak dalej, a nie wygracie nic! Zaczynamy drugą rundę. Będzie ona miałą trzy kolejni jak pierwsza i zaczynamy! Ivan: No super... Chris: Atlantha! Kto pierwszy odpadł w The Shopping Time? Atlantha: Justin. Chris: Dobrze! Noah: Bank... Chris: Czy Katie wystąpiła w In The Sea? Noah: Nie. Chris: Dobrze! Arthur! Czy Agata wystąpiła we wszystkich seriach? Arthur: Nie! Chris: Dobrze! Vera! W której serii zadebiutował Rick? Vera: Around The World... Chris: Dobrze!!! Courtney: Bank! Chris: Czy Sierra wystąpiła w Around The World? Courtney: Tak? Chris: Źle! Moreno! Czy Sadie odpadła zaraz po Katie w I Love Money? Moreno: Tak? Chris: Źle. Tyler! Kto jako pierwszy opuścił Stars vs. Losers? Tyler: Agata! Chris: Dobrze! Brooke! Dokończ kultową pomyłkę "WIĘCEJ NIŻ JEDNO ZWIERZĘ TO..." Brooke: Lama! Chris: Dobrze! Ivan. Czy Aminet uratowała kiedyś Venus? Ivan: Nie. Chris: Źle!!!! Koljne runda zakończyła się, a tak odpowiadali ci, którzy jeszcze braci udział w programie: Atlantha-2, Noah-3, Arthur-1, Vera-3, Courtney-1, Moreno-1, Tyler-2, Brooke-2, Ivan-1. Po dwóch rundach wszyscy zdobyli 24 punkty... Chris: Dobrze, a teraz pokażcie, kto według was jest najsłabszym ogniwem... Atlantha: Moreno. Noah: Moreno! Arthur: Ivan. Vera: Courtney. Courtney: Ivan! Moreno: Ivan... Tyler: Courtney! Brooke: Moreno! Ivan: Courtney! Chris: Ależ byliście zgodni, tak zgodni, że Moreno, Ivan i Courtney mają po trzy głosy w takim wypadku pożegnamy całą tą trójkę... Courtney, Moreno i Ivan opuścili scenę Chris: Kolejną rundę czas zacząć! Tym razem również wyeliminujemy aż dwie osoby, a więc uważajcie... ta runda będzie miała cztery kolejki, a najsłabsze ogniwo będzie musiało opuścić scenę... Brooke: To zaczynamy? Chris: Atlantha! Kto odpadł przed finałem Around The World? Atlantha: Harold. Chris: Dobrze! Noah. Z kim uciekła Izzy w Around The World? Noah: Z Gadającym Gorylem... Chris: Dobrze! Arthur! Które miejsce zajęła Lindsay w The Shopping Time? Arthur: Trzecie. Chris: Dobrze! Vera! Kto wygrał My Small Restaurant? Vera: Heather. Chris: Dobrze! Tyler. Gdzie pojechali uczestnicy po rozłączeniu drużyn w My Small estaurant? Tyler: Do Wiednia! Chris: Dobrze! Brooke: Bank! Chris: Brooke. Czy Atlantha kiedykolwiek zaszła dalej niż do 5 odcinka? Brooke: Tak... Teraz. Chris: Dobrze! Minęły cztery kolejki, a wyniki były następujące... Atlantha-2, Noah-4, Arthur-2, Vera-3, Tyler-2, Brooke-3 Chris: Pokażcie, kto teraz okazał się najsłabszym ogniwem... Atlantha: Tyler! Noah: Tyler! Arthur: Tyler! Vera: Tyler! Tyler: Arthur! Brooke: Tyler! Chris: Dzisiaj byliście wyjątkowo jednomyślni, mimo iż macie już na koncie 46 punktów... ale Tyler, i mimo iż masz tylko jeden głos Arthur musicie opuścić arenę... Tyler i Arthur opuścili arenę Chris: Zostałą was już tylko czwórka, a po tej rundzie wyłonimy finałową dwójkę, która zmierzy się w grze o prawdopodobnie dwie nietykalności... Nikt z pozostałych osób, które zostały na arenie nie zwróciły uwagi na to co mówił Chris Chris: Ok... znowu cztery rundy. Osoby, które teraz zostaną zmierzą się w walce o nietykalność... Cisza Chris: Atlantha! Czy Owen kiedykolwiek powrócił do gry w tym samym sezonie? Atlantha: Tak. Chris: Dobrze! Noah! Czy Celine Dion kiedykolwiek wystąpiła w naszej serii? Noah: Nie... Chris: Źle! Vera: Podaj skłąd finału My Small Restaurant. Vera: Trent i Heather. Chris: Dobrze! Brooke! Czy LeShawna wypadła kiedykolwiek jako pierwsza? Brooke: Tak! Chris: Atlantha! Atlantha: Bank! Tak minęły cztery rundy, a wynik po nich był następujący: Atlantha-4, Noah-3, Vera-3, Brooke-3. Razem wszyscy zdobyli już 62 punktów. Chris: Dobrze... po raz ostatni głosujcie na najsłabsze ogniwo... Atlantha: Brooke! Noah: Vera! Vera: Noah! Brooke: Vera! Chris: A więc mamy remis... Noah ty na pewno odpadasz... Noah zszedł ze sceny Chris: Dodatkowe pytanie dla was. Osoba, która odpowie źle odpada... Vera! Vera: Hmm? Chris: W ilu seriach wystąpiła Fredka? Vera: W dwóch? Chris: I takim przypadkiem do finału wchodzi Brooke! Dziękujemy ci Vero... Vera pokonana zeszła ze sceny Chris: I mamy finał! Atlantha kontra Brooke. Osoba, która jako pierwsza udzieli trzech poprawnych odpowiedzi wygra i dostanie dwie nietykalności. Jedną dla siebie i jedną dla kogo koliwek... Atlantha: Ale mówiłeś... Chris: Cicho! Ja wiem co mówię... Brooke: Dobra... skończmy to szybko... Chris: Atlantha! Kto jako pierwszy odpadł w In The Sea? Atlantha: Gwen! Chris: Dobrze! Brooke! Kto zadebiutował w In The Sea? Brooke: Bridgette! Chris: Dobrze! Atlantha! Kto wygrał The Shopping Time? Atlantha: Alejandro... Chris: Dobrze! Brooke. Kto zadebiutował w The Shopping Time po rozpoczęciu gry? Brooke: Vera. Chris: Dobrze. Atlantha! Czy Ezekiel zrezygnował z gry w My Small Restaurant? Atlantha; Tak. Chris: Dobrze! Brooke! Jeżeli odpowiesz teraz źle to przegrasz. Kto odpadł jako ostatni przed finałem w My Small Restaurant? Brooke: Ivan. Chris: I to jest zła odpowiedź! McKey odpadła przed finałem! Brooke: Co?! Chris: Więc w takim razie gratuluje ci Atlantha! Dzisiaj to ty wygrałaś zadanie i swoją nietykalność! A kto oprócz ciebie ją otrzyma? Atlantha: Podaruję ją osobie, która powróciła ze szpitala. Oddam ją Noah! Noah: Serio? Dzięki! Atlantha: Nie ma za co. Chris: A zatem dobrze. Czas więc na ceremonie! Bridgette: Tak od razu? Chris: Właśnie tak! Twórca jedzie na urlop i powiedział, żeby się sprężyć... Courtney: Dobra? Ceremonia 120px Chris piętnaście minut później przyszedł z dziesięcioma Gwiazdami oraz z jednym czerwonym krzyżykiem... Chris: Dobrze. Witam was na pierwszej ceremonii po rozwiązaniu drużyn! Mam nadzieje, że będzie ciekawie i zabawnie. Zatem macie coś do powiedzenia przed głosowaniem? Brooke: Tak! Ja mam! Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Brooke Chris: Więc? Brooke: Chcę powiedzieć, że nie mam nic wspólnego z Moreno, ani żadnym facetem tutaj! Nie dam się już wykorzystać? Moreno: Do ucha szeptałaś mi zupełnie coś innego... Brooke: Co?! Wcale nie! Moreno: A jednak... chciałaś, żebym dla ciebie zostawił Katie samą... Brooke: Co ty mówisz?! Moreno: Możemy to obejrzeć jak chcesz... Moreno zaczął podrzucać małą szpiegowską kamerką Brooke: Ty chyba nie... Moreno: Ależ właśne tak kochana. Nagrałem to co się stało przed ceremonią. Coś jeszcze? Brooke zamilczała i usiadła na miejscu... Chris: To było wspaniałe, a teraz głosujcie! Wszyscy po chwili oddali głosy. Chris: Wyniki! Wyniki! Pierwsza, pyszna, przeterminowana i z pleśnią Gwiazda wędruje do Atlanthy! I dla Noah! Atlantha i Noah złapali Gwiazdy Chris: Bridgette! Mimo, że dziś popisowo zawaliłaś to i tak nikt na ciebie nie zaglosował... Bridgette złapała swoją Gwiazdę Bridgette: Dzięki... Chris: Arthur! Vera! Cody! To dla was! Cała trójka złapała Gwiazdy Cody: Świetnie! Więc opłaca się szybko odpadać w zadaniach... Arthur: uff... Vera: Super! Chris: Dziwni jesteście... Tyler! Ty też łap gwiazdę. Courtney też! Tyler i Courtney złapali Gwiazdy Courtney: Już myślałam, że macie mnie dosyć... Tyler: Super! Chris: A ostatnia bezpieczna Gwiazda jest dla... Moreno! Moreno złapał Gwiazdę Moreno: A jednak... Chris: I zostali nam Ivan i Brooke, a ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do... Dramatyczna Muzyka Chris: Dla Ivana! Ivan złapał gwiazdę i odetchnął z ulgą Ivan: Szkoda cię... papa... Brooke: Ale... Chris: Do wagonika kopalnianego tędy... Chris wskazał na Wagonik Kopalniany Brooke: Dobra, dobra, ale zanim to zrobię muszę coś powiedzieć... Chris: Słuchamy! Brooke: Ukrywałam to od odcinka, gdy zadebiutowałam, ale wiem kto jest zdrajcą! Wszyscy westchnęli! Courtney: No kto?! Brooke: Zdrajcą jest... Wielki młot trafił w Brooke, która przebiła ścianę i poszybowała Bridgette: Co?! W takim momencie! Moreno: Przecież to sprawka zdrajcy... Courtney: A się doigra... Chris: A zdrajca dalej jest w grze! ktoś z pośród dziesiątki zdradza innych, ale kto to jest? Dowiecie się tego wkrótce w Stars vs. Losers!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers